On the Water
by Jaya Korin
Summary: I haven't really decided who the two characters are, I was debating on Legolas/Haldir or Elladan/Glorfindel, but lol yeah (slash) Just another little one shot. Makes me feel good to get something done ^^:


**A/N**: There really isn't much to this, I just felt like doing a little snit since I hadn't really come up with anything better to do for it yet my mind sorta been with a couple of other pieces the last few days. So lol yeah, but something is something at least. ^_~ _Gah I swear I so loose track of time during the summer... here .. never mind. ugh._

~~~ * ~~~

**Always**  
**By**: Jaya _(08.03.02)_

**Who**: Glorfindel and Elladan _(because I have them on the brain from an RPG *laughs* maybe this will help me purge some of my fixation.)_

**Rating**: pg13'ish  
**Warning**: Slash what else. ^_~

**Summery/Blurb**: Ummm I hate coming up with these things. Just a bit of fluffy angst on a boat some place... 

~~~ * ~~~

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Thinking about you and me_

I could feel the gentle rocking of the boat beneath me as we moved away from the soar, though my eyes were upon the silent figure on the dock. I knew that given time I would see him again, that one day we would once again be in each others arms. But somehow that knowledge did not help the feeling that had settled in the pit of my stomach. I was supposed to be the strong one to protect and hold you and now... Here I was the one who was leaving you behind, standing there all alone watching me leave you for what would probably be years. I can still see the tears in your silver eyes.

The soft words that you whispered to me last night, I feel tears gathering in my own eyes--unbidden. An echo of the past, words that you said to me once when we had only just become lovers. So short a time ago and yet I feel as if you have always been a part of me, you make me whole in a way I never thought I could be. I longed after you but I never thought we could be until that day... Then my dreams came true and I could hold you in my arms and make love to you as I'd always wanted to do, whisper words that had long been on my heart and mind. Now it's your words that haunt me even more: 

_'Shh... love... It could just as soon be me instead of you, and we both know it. It is not for us to stay in this place for as long as we would have it Do not ruin this time but think of it, it will not change it simply make it worse. Enjoy the time we have, hold it in your memory and when... when we are apart you have only to think of me and know I will be thinking of you.'_

Now in the end I am truly the one to leave you, for longer then you ever left me.

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay_

Yet even now I still find myself sailing away from you for you have decided not to accompany me into the west you stay on these shores behind. I have spent many years in Middle Earth, and yet nothing I have ever known as made me want to stay here, until now. Not this much, not this badly... Badly enough to resist the call of the sea so I wonder how why I am on this boat, what made my feet carry me here when all I wanted to do was stay with you. I now it's too late now as the land fades from view and my last glimpse is of you still standing there watching, undoubtedly till you can see me no more. I pray you will still love me when we meet again, that I have not made an eternal mistake in leaving. Despite your words, despite the reassurances you whispered in my ear through the night now that we are apart it's harder to fight off the fears.

_But here I am - ready for you  
I'm torn' n, I'm fallin'- hear my home callin'_

I know he's gone even as I stand here hoping for some last glimpse of the ship, still wondering if I should have gone with him and save him.. myself this heart ache. It's too late for that now, I know but somehow that does not change the doubts that flash through my mind. Will he wait for me to come though neither of us truly know how long it will be. I do not think that I can stay here long without him, I missed him even before he left my embrace....

And so the years past...

_Now you're the one I'm lookin for  
You're the one I need_

The voyage was long, part of me still wonders if it's really over even as I set foot once more upon the land. I wonder if I should have stayed there should have stayed where I knew. All the nights at sea wondering if you waited for me, if your feelings are still as strong as those that ache inside my heart. I never forgot you not once, your face still haunts my dreams almost every night and I still long for the warm embrace of your arms. But will you still feel the same as me, I pray that you do. Those words you spoke to me when we were first together, of waiting and longing for me it gives me some hope that perhaps if you could wait for me then as you did, that you still... Have I been wrong to hold onto that hope so?

I scan the shores for your golden hair, yet I can not find you and my hear sinks once more. Yet I can hardly expect you to be here waiting for me after all I never told you when I was coming how could I? When I myself did not know for sure when the time would be right.

_Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now_

A voice, I hear the words though I see not the face and a finger points the way. I almost feel as if I am in a dream as I finally see the sun glinting off your face golden as no star in the heavens could be. I can not help but run to you despite the uncertainty that feeds my fears. The little nagging thought that perhaps this is all just another one of my dreams. Though as your arms close in around me, I feel their warmth and strength I know it can't be a dream no dream has ever felt this good. Just looking up into your eyes I know my fears were for naught, even before your lips capture mine. 

"My love, you waited."  
"Always."


End file.
